agent of the goverment
by Kankarde ninja
Summary: ulrich is a goverment agent and the team barly finds out during a week long sleep over and it all turns for the worst when ulrich gets shot in the lung protecting a wandering kid ulrichxyumi ailitaxjeremy oddxfood
1. sleepy ehy

**Thank you for reading my book this is a short story while I work on code lyoko secrets **

tickles and laughs can lead to painful days

it was a rainy day Kadic had classes canceled because of hurricane warnings so the gang was at yumi's house relaxing and waiting for the storm to pass. yumi's parents got stuck at the airport and said that her friends can go to the house and relax. "Ulrich what did you bring since it seems that everyone only brought there cloths and restroom supplies" "hey I brought food" "odd food is the only thing you think about every day and yumi I brought 4 movies devil and hills have eyes for tonight and madea go's to jail for comedy and for action I got shooter after that I have monopoly and life for board games and got my wii and Mario party, family games and resident evil and 100 bucks for order out and .." "whoa whoa whoa that's allot so how are we going to do that all in one day Ulrich" sad Jeremy with a confused face "didn't you tell them yumi " I was going to tell them when we were all settled" "what are you guys all talking about" "well odd yumi's parents are stuck in Japan for a week and then it takes a day to get from America to Japan and it looks like it while be 2 days to get back so we are staying here until Tuesday" "what but I didn't pack enough supplies" "why do you think I brought 2 duffle bags Jeremy to skate with them there supplies I bought from Wal-Mart" "were did you get the money Ulrich" odd asked "I got a job for the police I track and spy on people I'm on shift almost always" "what then where's your weapon" yumi said in surprise " I think you mean weapons" Ulrich said puling a knife from his shoe and two pistols from his back a revolver in his pocket a camera in his shirt a recorder in his other pocket then walked over to one of the duffle bags zipped it open and pulled a m16,shotgun,sniper rifle and two boxes of ammo "Ulrich that's awesome" "odd no it's not Ulrich you could get hurt" "yumi don't worry I practice with it every day at work just remember know one get near that bag it's tripped to shock anyone that touches it and they are sensitive "guys the inflatable beds are ready and we are all set except for Ulrich's weapons so let's watch those movie's since it's yumi's home she chose's the movie order "I guess action,comedy,horror would be a good order" "yea well I got the movie ready if you want I will start it" it's alright I will put it in" "ok ailita" Ulrich handed the movie shooter to ailita and sat on the large coach with odd on his left and yumi his right Jeremy sat next to odd after ailita put the movie in the DVD player she sat down and they started to enjoy the movie until they heard a loud beeping "what's that sound" odd asked standing up of the couch " o that's my work phone" said Ulrich pulling a phone similar to a walky-talky and answered it "yes sergeant mm.. ok… well see you tomorrow" Ulrich then hung up and put the phone in his pocket "what was that" "sorry yumi but tomorrow I have to go to work at 7:01am we have new info on are target were chasing but I will be back at 10:30 is that ok" "ok just be careful we will wake up at 6 to get ready" yumi said starting to lay down on the bed in front of the TV after the movie we will go to bed k odd" "fine" after the movie finished they turned off the lights and went to bed odd got his own bed Jeremy and ailita shared a bed so did Ulrich and yumi "night yumi" "night Ulrich" .


	2. look behind door number 1

Thanks you everybody that reads my books but please review even flame if you want its painful to not see reviews on my books but any way here is chapter 2 of my book.

Pain and regret may look different but are the same

Chapter 2: big bro David Stern

"Ughh how Ulrich wakes up early for work I don't know wait is that smell eggs" yumi opened her eyes to quickly close them to the morning suns light "looks like the storm passed" yumi said slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the light "where's Ulrich" she said noticing that Ulrich wasn't in bed "look who woke up second" Ulrich said from the kitchen "when did you wake up Ulrich" "2hours ago" "what but that means" yumi looked at the clock "over the mantle place "you woke up at 5:00 IN THE MORNING!" yumi silently yelled trying not to wake up her friends still sleeping soundly in there beds "well why don't you come over and help set up the table in the kitchen if your awake yumi" content to see Ulrich in uniform se made herself get up and out of bed over to the kitchen she walked in to see Ulrich in armored clothing with his sniper rifle on his back with other weapons not concealed any more "why are you not hiding your weapons Ulrich" yumi asked wondering why he needs to be so protected "I'm going to kill a drug seller that murdered 3 people at a bar and I'm going to take the shot and kill him" "Ulrich that is a amazing outfit your wearing" said a pink haired girl who looks like she was forced out of bed "so Ulrich when are you going to work" yumi asked while pointing aileta to the restroom " I'm leaving in 5 minutes I just wanted to say good morning and make everyone breakfast before I go to work" Ulrich said pointing at a group of plates filled with sausage eggs and bacon on the table "Ulrich you don't need to do that" "o yes he does I'm to hungry to wait for yumi to cook her so called home made breakfast noodles which taste like sh.." "ODD DON'T CURSE IN MY HOUSE!" yumi said while trying to reach for Ulrich tazer intent on shocking odd "odd say thank you for the food" aileta said to odd who was walking across the kitchen to thank Ulrich for the food and say goodbye "ok got to go to work see you guys later" Ulrich said walking towards the door "please don't leave I need more food" "odd I got to go to work" Ulrich spoke walking down to the end of the sidewalk looking around for a ride "what are you looking for Ulrich" Ulrich looked at yumi "I left my car at work so some of my team are going to pick me up" "what care do you drive Ulrich" "a Chevy pickup truck odd" "so you mean to tell me we could have a cookout in the back of your truck and never did" "odd you would have ate everything before we got a taste" all of a sudden a black suv parked in front of Ulrich and the passenger seat door flew open "come on sarge ETA 1 hour Intel operation jackrabbit "Ulrich you're a sarge" "sorry yumi got to go" Ulrich said jumping into the car

Inside the suv

"Hey Ulrich how is life for ya" "fine almost enough to buy a house fill it with necessities and still have extra money for a year without a job yet I'm going to stay here and still get paid Kisi" "man you sure get good pay" "yep" the radio suddenly gave a sudden crackle "squad 7 operation jackrabbit ready to begin. Affirmative let's move

Back at yumi's

Hey odd" yea yumi" do you think Ulrich is all right" yea I do" I just hope he is all right"

Ulrich's location

Charlie one to Charlie two we are in position roger that Charlie one entering south side entrance affirmative Ulrich pulled up hhhis silenced m16 and slowly opened the door "no traps here" he said into the mic "waiting for your go" "affirmative green go green" that was all he needed he swung open the door without a sound ran inside while pulling the pin on a flash grenade he hit the wall with his back next to the entrance to the abandoned 7/11 opening the door slowly he saw a man with his back towards the door and two men at the back of the store talking probably about their next shipment


End file.
